Sakumo
by seikenankoku
Summary: Kakashi Hatake, padre soltero del pequeño prodigio Sakumo Hatake nunca pensó que un hijo suyo pudiera comportarse como el heredero de sus técnicas ninja lo hacía, sin embargo, en Konoha cualquier cosa podía suceder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Resumen: Kakashi Hatake, padre soltero del pequeño prodigio Sakumo Hatake nunca pensó que un hijo suyo pudiera comportarse como el heredero de sus técnicas ninja lo hacía, sin embargo, en Konoha cualquier cosa podía suceder.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Sakumo.

Kakashi Hatake había llegado temprano de una misión que les ayudaría a él y a su hijo de nombre Sakumo a pagar sus deudas durante todo ese mes, salir a comer a Ichikaru y tal vez visitar las Onsen el fin de semana.

Como cada vez que hacía después de las misiones en las cuales llegaba de pie, con apenas unos rasguños y un poco cansado, sin embargo, al igual que sus visitas a los lugares favoritos de Sakumo, encontró a Iruka Umino cruzado de brazos delante de su puerta, su rostro no auguraba nada bueno, mucho menos sus palabras. — Sakumo golpeo a uno de sus compañeros Kakashi, le dejo el ojo morado.

Kakashi le pregunto seguro que Sakumo a pesar de ser un poco hiperactivo no era un niño violento ni atacaba a sus compañeros sin un motivo, ya que según recordaba la última vez que Sakumo se había peleado con dichos buscapleitos ellos comenzaron la riña — ¿Esta vez que ocurrió?

Iruka le respondió molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, esperando que Kakashi pudiera solucionar el comportamiento de su hijo, aunque con la poca experiencia que tenía dicho ninja para criar niños era muy difícil que lo hiciera — No lo sé, no quiso decirme.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Kakashi suspiro cansado, no entendía porque Sakumo se comportaba como el bromista de la clase, porque siempre que comenzaban a molestarlo caía en los juegos de los otros niños así sin más.

Como lo supuso encontró a Sakumo en uno de los columpios que estaban afuera de la academia ninja, cuando lo vio le susurro apenado — Iruka ya te dijo…

Kakashi sentándose junto a él, observándolo de reojo le pregunto alborotando el cabello plateado e hirsuto de su pequeño — ¿Qué paso?

Sakumo estaba sonrojado, podía ver lágrimas en sus ojos de color azul turquesa y como intentaba controlar su llanto sujetando las cadenas del columpio con fuerza — Hyuga estaba hablando de cómo su madre le cocinaba y… y… y que le había enseñado a realizar una técnica…

Sakumo tenía seis años de edad, era un poco bajito, pálido y de cabello plateado, sus ojos eran lo único que lo diferenciaba de su padre porque eran azules, tan hermosos como dos gemas preciosas — Inuzuka comenzó a presumir también y hasta… hasta Haruno lo estaba haciendo…

Kakashi temía saber hacia dónde se dirigía su explicación, ya había pasado antes, al no tener madre los otros niños a veces lo excluían, otras tantas se burlaban de el — yo les dije que tú me habías enseñado a lanzar Kunais la última vez que estuvimos juntos… pero ellos dijeron que no contaba porque tú no eras mi madre… y

Kakashi al ver que Sakumo volvía a sollozar le pregunto arqueando una ceja — ¿Y?

Sakumo respondió susurrando, observando el suelo con dolor, pensando que las palabras de los niños eran ciertas — y Hyuga dijo que mi madre nos abandono porque… porque nadie querría estar conmigo… y que tu no mostrabas tu rostro porque no querías que nos compararan.

Kakashi le comento observando el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse — Entonces lo golpeaste…

Sakumo asintió y le pregunto antes de comenzar a llorar nuevamente — ¿Estas muy enojado?

Kakashi sonriéndole pronuncio cargándolo sobre sus hombros, esperando poder compensarlo por las bromas que le hacían por culpa suya, el tiempo ausente por las misiones y su incapacidad para ser el padre que su pequeño merecía con una visita a Ichikaru — No, claro que no… ¿Quieres comer ramen?

Sakumo se sostuvo de la cabeza de Kakashi sonriendo, gritando emocionado — ¡Sí! Ya tengo hambre y tu comida es mala.

Kakashi al escuchar lo ultimo le pregunto caminando con mayor velocidad, escuchando como Sakumo se emocionaba con solo ir sobre sus hombros — ¿No te gusto lo último que comiste?

La respuesta del pequeño fue cubrir los ojos de Kakashi, quejándose amargamente — Eran barras de racionamiento… estaban horribles.

Esa había sido la última vez que comieron algo juntos, él tenía que partir a una misión muy importante, de lo contrario no podría pagar las cuentas y Sakumo tenía que marcharse a la academia ninja, era lo único que tenía listo por lo que pensó era una buena idea — Cuando yo era niño me alimentaba de barras de racionamiento.

Kakashi pudo sentir entonces el gesto de asco del pequeño sobre sus hombros al mismo tiempo que le decían acercándose a su oído, todo el tiempo sostenido de su cabello y su banda para la cabeza — No es cierto.

Kakashi estaba a punto de responder a su pregunta cuando choco contra un cuerpo mucho más grande que el suyo, el cual casi provoca que cayera al suelo con su preciosa carga.

Sakumo se aferro con aun más fuerza a su padre al ver al gigantesco extraño de cabello rubio que los miraba extrañado, el que vestía de rojo y llevaba a sus espaldas un cilindro exorbitante.

Kakashi al ver a Naruto por primera vez en seis largos años, después de avisarle que saldría a un viaje de entrenamiento, sonrió preguntándole — ¿Cuándo regresaste?

Naruto al ver a Kakashi cargando un pequeño de cabello blanco, quien lo miraba asustado, le pregunto antes de responder a la pregunta de su antiguo sensei — ¿Qué es eso en tus hombros?

Kakashi le respondió cambiando a Sakumo de posición, cargándolo aun en sus brazos de manera protectora, como si no quisiera que el propio Naruto lo viera — Sakumo… se llama Sakumo y es mi hijo.

Naruto se acerco un poco más al pequeño de cabello plateado y observo sus ojos con curiosidad, estos eran azules, lo único que diferenciaba al pequeño de su antiguo maestro — Hola.

Sakumo le respondió al ver que era inofensivo con un gesto aprendido de su padre — Hola.

Naruto sintió en ese momento como el zorro que había permanecido en calma los últimos seis años comenzaba a agitarse un poco en la compañía del pequeño en los brazos de Kakashi — Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Quién?... ¿Quién es la madre?

Kakashi al sentir que Sakumo comenzaba agitarse lo bajo al suelo diciéndole — Ella… no la conoces.

Naruto debía saber quien se le había adelantado, por lo menos escuchar un nombre para saber que se trataba de la verdad al mismo tiempo que Sakumo comenzaba a rodearlo fascinado — Pero… tiene un nombre.

Kakashi al ver que Sakumo estaba inspeccionando a Naruto le respondió hincándose en el suelo para tomar la pequeña mano de su hijo — Ella murió en el parto… Naruto, es lo único que quiero que sepan…

Si aquella respuesta le pareció inaudita al joven sabio rana, lo último que pronuncio Kakashi fue aun peor — a Sakumo y a mí nos duele recordarla.

No era Kakashi quien pasaba horas enfrente de la piedra memorial recordando a sus seres queridos, porque con sus esposa, quien debía ser aun más importante que ellos, no parecía desear nombrarla, ni su nombre ni su memoria. — Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

Naruto al verlos partir, observando como Sakumo le decía adiós desde el hombro de Kakashi comenzó a sentir que su zorro se movía en su interior pronunciando dos palabras, compañero y cachorro. — Guarda silencio…

Cuando Kakashi se alejo lo suficiente de Naruto soltó a Sakumo, quien inmediatamente sujeto su mano preguntándole demasiado interesado por el extraño que acababa de conocer, un comportamiento inusual en el pequeño — ¿Quién era él?

Kakashi medito la respuesta algunos segundos para después pronunciar con cierta indiferencia, un tonó que jamás había utilizado con Sakumo — Es el Sabio Rana… Naruto Uzumaki.

Al llegar a Ichikaru Kakashi esperaba poder ignorar la presencia de Naruto en la aldea por lo menos una hora, alimentar a su hijo y después regresar a su casa en donde pondría varias trampas que evitarían a cierto ermitaño acercárseles. — No pensé verlos aquí…

Sakumo pronuncio entonces muy excitado sentándose enfrente de la barra de la tienda de ramen — ¡Iruka sensei!

Kakashi realizo su pedido y observo a Iruka de reojo mientras que Sakumo le comentaba aun excitado por su encuentro con Naruto Uzumaki — Vimos la sabio rana…

Iruka inmediatamente supo de quien le hablaban, aun así fingió indiferencia, observando atentamente los movimientos de Kakashi en el mostrador, quien parecía sumamente indiferente — ¿En serio?

Sakumo asintió separando los palillos — Sí pero tiene cara de bobo…

Kakashi imitando los movimientos de su hijo le reprendió — Sakumo… que te he dicho sobre insultar a los demás.

Sakumo, sin embargo, se había transportado a otro mundo, como siempre lo hacía cuando comía ramen — ¿Así que Naruto está aquí?

Kakashi finalizando su ramen le respondió al moreno — Sí, acaba de llegar o eso dijo, pensé que ya habrían charlado para este momento.

Iruka le informo observando el reloj del establecimiento — No pero mando a una de sus ranas a decirme que lo esperara aquí.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Naruto después de su encuentro con Kakashi decidió seguirlo disfrazando su chakra como el de una insignificante rana, necesitaba saber más sobre Sakumo, cuyos ojos por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender le recordaban mucho a los de su madre.

Al verlo entrar en Ichikaru sonrió, así podría ver a Iruka sensei también, cuando tomaron un asiento enfrente de la barra junto a su, por decirlo de alguna manera, figura paterna se detuvo al escuchar sus palabras.

Iruka le preguntaba en ese momento a Kakashi — ¿Has pensado en decirle algo?

Kakashi respondió inmediatamente abandonando su plato en la barra — No.

Iruka inquirió nuevamente sintiéndose culpable por alguna razón — ¿No has pensado en decirle o no le dirás?

Kakashi le respondió colocando las manos sobre la mesa — No le diré nada… no tiene porque saber nada… y si tu quieres decirle, hazlo, aun así no espero que Naruto lo comprenda.

Iruka le respondió sujetando a Kakashi del brazo, acercándose demasiado a su cuerpo y este lo permitía — Sería lo justo… el tiene que saber.

Kakashi soltándose le respondió con el mismo sigilo — Cuando te acepte en mi… nuestras vidas te dije unas condiciones Iruka, una de esas era que Naruto no sabría nada.

Iruka observando la mesa con detenimiento pronuncio avergonzado — Porque pensé que Naruto jamás regresaría, sólo por eso.

Kakashi levantándose de su asiento cargo a Sakumo preguntándole con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios y rostro, el cual resplandecía — ¿Qué te parece un viaje a las Onsen?

Sakumo volvió a emocionarse diciéndole a Kakashi al mismo tiempo que Iruka regresaba a concentrarse en su plato de ramen, del cual no probo ningún bocado y parecía que le utilizaba como una mera forma de distracción — ¡Sí!

Su grito emocionado podía escucharse casi en toda la aldea pensó Naruto, observando desde lejos como Kakashi salía en compañía de Sakumo para irse de viaje a las Onsen, donde el propio Naruto recordaba haber pasado uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Por un momento deseo seguirlos, sin embargo, debía descubrir a qué se refería Iruka cuando le dijo a Kakashi que tenía derecho a saber, si lo que pensaba era cierto, esperaba tener la fuerza de voluntad para perdonarlos.

Mientras tanto, el zorro seguía diciéndole que Sakumo y Kakashi eran su familia, su compañero y su cachorro, pero estaba equivocado, Kakashi había sido su maestro y un antiguo amor, nada más que eso.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Iruka después de varias horas en las cuales Naruto no se presento en Ichikaru se levanto de la barra para buscarlo en persona, Kakashi no lo perdonaría por eso, sin embargo, era injusto mantener al joven hiperactivo fuera de la vida de Sakumo por más tiempo.

Aun recordaba su primera discusión, la que tuvieron algunos días después de que Naruto se marchara para entrenar, alguien había lastimado al ninja copia en el interior de la aldea, por las cicatrices que portaba, por la mirada en el rostro de Tsunade y por las palabras de Naruto cuando se despidió esa persona le había atacado no con el afán de matarlo sino algo peor en muchos sentidos.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-Recuerdo-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Al ingresar en el cuarto de hospital pudo ver a Kakashi sentado en la cama, leyendo el libro anaranjado de costumbre, con vendas y parches en los brazos, mejillas y cabeza, quien fuera que lo ataco era un monstruo. — Naruto se marcho.

Kakashi no deposito el libro en el buro, ni dejo de leerlo, no obstante le respondió con un tono de voz indiferente — Ya lo sé.

Iruka volvió a preguntarle, arrebatándole su asqueroso libro, tan furioso por el daño en la mirada de Naruto que no podía comprender como Kakashi de todas las personas podía lastimarlo tanto y ser indiferente a ello — ¿Por qué no dices quien te hizo esto? ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tan masoquista puedes ser?

Kakashi por un momento parecía como si fuera a golpearlo con el puño cerrado, apretó la mano con fuerza y después respondió observando la ventana — Porque esa persona ha luchado demasiado para ganarse el respeto de la aldea y sería injusto que por mi culpa todo su trabajo se destruyera.

Iruka no podía creer lo que le acababa de contar, sólo conocía una persona que hubiera trabajado tan duro, ese era Naruto y él jamás podría atreverse a lastimar a Kakashi, le había dicho más de una vez que lo amaba. — Dime que no es cierto.

Kakashi le confirió — La luna de anoche se parecía mucho a la que hubo cuando el zorro fue liberado… Naruto tenía ojos rojos y colmillos.

Iruka le susurro alarmado por esa información, esperando que el control sobre el zorro de las nueve colas no su hubiera perdido y que la aldea siguiera a salvo — Tenemos que decirle a Tsunade…

Kakashi sujetando del cuello de la camisa, amenazándolo con un puño cerrado le dijo con una apariencia que le hizo pensar en un demonio que lo mataría para guardar su secreto — ¡Nadie sabrá nada!

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-Recuerdo-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Esa fue la primera discusión de muchas otras, en las cuales Iruka decidió que si Kakashi no acudiría con Naruto por ayuda, entonces él le brindaría toda la ayuda que podría sólo para que una vez que su joven protegido regresara no le reprochara haberle ignorado en sus momentos de necesidad.

Cuatro meses después Kakashi desapareció de la aldea oculta de la hoja, cuando Iruka enfrento a Tsunade ella le dijo que lo había mandado en una misión clase s que duraría un año entero y que si deseaba ayudarlo entonces que no se metiera en los asuntos de los demás.

Como Tsunade le informo Kakashi regreso un año después, con un pequeño de siete meses de edad en sus brazos cuyo nombre era Sakumo Hatake, al principio ignoro las piezas que no concordaban en el rompecabezas de sus vidas, poco después comenzó a realizar cuentas, la única forma en la cual ese niño pudo haber nacido era si su madre lo hubiera concebido cuatro meses antes de la desaparición del ninja copia, un ninja copia que en ese momento no tenía pareja.

Los niños no nacían de la nada, ellos debían ser concebidos, sin embargo, la única forma en la cual Sakumo pudo haber nacido era tan descabellada como su nacimiento de una mujer inexistente.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-Recuerdo-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Algunas semanas después de su llegada Iruka quiso visitar al ausente ninja copia, brindarle ayuda conociendo de antemano los problemas que los padres solteros tenían y como estos se incrementaban cuando eras uno de los mejores elementos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

Iruka se armo de valor y toco la puerta varias veces, cuando por fin le abrieron pudo ver que Kakashi cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos.

Sakumo estaba dormido con un gorrito de forma de perro y una pijama anaranjada, al verle no pudo dejar de pensar en Naruto — Tenemos que hablar.

Kakashi intento cerrar la puerta en su cara e Iruka colocando su pie en el hueco existente entre esta y el marco le repitió — Por favor Kakashi.

Kakashi lo dejo pasar diciéndole con cierta molestia — Apenas logre dormirlo y mañana tengo una misión clase s.

Iruka le pregunto asombrado por la rapidez con la cual comenzaría a tomar misiones, cuando generalmente los padres de sus alumnos esperaban por lo menos un año para que su pequeño fuera protegido por una nana o un summon — ¿Tan rápido lo dejaras solo?

Kakashi le respondió depositando a Sakumo en su cuna — Tenemos cuentas por pagar, Iruka… además, existen guarderías en la aldea.

Iruka sabía que existían pero eran pocos los ninja que las usaban y generalmente sólo los Chuunin o Genin lo hacían, los Jounin jamás abandonaban a sus hijos por miedo a sus propios enemigos — Si quieres yo puedo cuidarlo cuando no estés.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-Recuerdo-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Kakashi acepto su ayuda casi inmediatamente, parecía aliviado de no tener que acudir a una de las guarderías o pedirle ayuda a alguno de sus colegas con mayor experiencia, no necesitaba de nadie que se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos.

Después de eso se formo una extraña amistad, el cuidaba de Sakumo cuando Kakashi estaba fuera de la aldea y Kakashi permitía que Iruka actuara como una especie de tío adoptivo hasta que decidió hacer la pregunta que cambio el equilibrio que habían alcanzado, la cual provoco que Sakumo saliera de su vida al igual que el ninja copia.

No era que ellos fueran amantes, nunca ocurriría nada parecido entre ellos, Iruka lo sabía porque no importaba lo que Kakashi hubiera dicho, o más bien como hubiera actuado el día que Naruto partió, era obvio que ambos se amaban.

Ese día supo que sus temores eran ciertos y que Kakashi estaba excluyendo a Naruto injustificadamente de la vida de su pequeño, aunque dicho joven había salido de la aldea algunos años atrás y parecía haberse instalado en Suna o en alguna otra aldea.

A veces temía que no regresaría a la aldea y que tendría que llevarse su secreto a la tumba, otras veces que Naruto jamás podría perdonarle por haber guardado silencio durante tanto tiempo.

Iruka estaba distraído por decir lo menos, observaba fijamente el suelo de camino a su casa cuando escucho que le preguntaban desde la ventana de su departamento — ¿Iruka sensei?

Iruka volteo inmediatamente, aquella voz era de Naruto, quien estaba acuclillado en el marco de su ventana, mirándolo fijamente con una expresión que parecía de cólera reprimida, una expresión que jamás había visto dirigida a su persona — Naruto, me alegra mucho verte.

Naruto salto a la calle preguntándole con decepción casi absoluta, sus ojos azules sin brillo y su cabello rubio agitado por una ráfaga de viento que no debería estar allí — ¿Por qué?

Iruka no sabía, ni siquiera sospechaba de qué le hablaban, era como si estuvieran pronunciando palabras en otro idioma — ¿De qué hablas?

Naruto al ver que la sorpresa de Iruka era genuina le pregunto nuevamente acercándose un poco más a la persona que pensaba era su mentor y en quien podía confiar plenamente pero que le había traicionado robándole a la persona que amaba — Tú sabías lo que siento por Kakashi y aun así no te importó… ¿Qué es lo que tienen que decirme?

Iruka trato de interrumpir a Naruto pero este siguió con su discurso dolido, sus palabras que pensaba relataban la verdad de lo que había visto en la tienda de ramen, como en los seis años que le tardo finalizar su entrenamiento Kakashi había continuado con su vida, después de rechazarlo tan rotundamente en el hospital, negándose a pronunciar el nombre de quien le hiciera tanto daño que sólo necesitaba saber porque, porque acepto a su mentor y a él lo rechazo — ¿Qué ustedes dos están juntos? ¿Qué son una familia? ¿Qué me quitaste a mi compañero?

Eso último había sido pronunciado por el zorro, el cual deseaba desollar a Iruka por siquiera tocar a su pareja, Naruto necesitaba comprender porque lo habían traicionado — ¿Kakashi y yo?

Pregunto Iruka observándolo como si le hubiera crecido una cabeza extra repentinamente o peor aun hubiera nueve colas de chakra a sus espaldas, las que sabía que no estaban allí porque sino su mentor habría muerto — ¡No! ¿Acaso estás loco?

Naruto le respondió cruzando sus brazos delante de su pecho diciéndole recordando las palabras de Kakashi en Ichikaru, las de Iruka diciendo que tenía derecho a saber — ¿De qué hablaban en Ichikaru? ¿Qué tengo derecho a saber?

Iruka le respondió colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto tratando de tranquilizarlo — Eso debería decírtelo Kakashi…

Naruto lo sujeto del cuello de la ropa y le respondió amenazando a Iruka Umino — ¡No! ¡Tú dímelo!

Iruka intento soltarse de las manos de Naruto infructuosamente al mismo tiempo que le decía — Es… es…

Naruto repitió sus palabras una vez más observando la vergüenza en el rostro del mayor, quien sabía que Kakashi jamás le diría nada a Naruto, mucho menos que paso la noche en la cual su hijo, el hijo de ambos fue concebido — ¿Es qué?

Iruka cerrando los ojos, permitiendo que Naruto lo tratara como el traidor que era susurro — Es Sakumo… él es tu hijo.

Naruto al principio se rió entre dientes preguntándole furioso al mismo tiempo que el zorro volvía a pronunciar su extraña letanía — ¿Crees que soy un ingenuo?

Iruka le respondió entonces a Naruto, quien como él en un principio no pudo creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos, ni lo que su mente le decía — No… no se qué paso… pero si sé que tu eres el padre… Kakashi me lo dijo, por eso permite que yo le ayude a cuidarlo, porque piensa que soy tu figura paterna o algo así.

Naruto observo fijamente a Iruka, su chakra era el mismo de siempre, aun desprendía amor por él y su rostro era el de un hombre que estaba diciendo la verdad aunque pensaran que era un demente. — ¿Un hijo? ¿Cómo?

Iruka cayó al suelo cuando Naruto dejo de sostenerlo, perdido en la incertidumbre, furia, y a pesar de todo ese tiempo amor por el ninja copia, el padre de su hijo, su compañero. — No lo sé… eso tendrás que preguntárselo a él.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Una marea de sentimientos encontrados lo invadió en ese momento, Kakashi había tenido un hijo suyo y no le había dicho nada, nunca le escribió una sola nota, ni siquiera ahora que se veían después de seis largos años le insinuó la verdad, que tenían un hijo y que lo habían separado de su vida.

Iruka dejo de existir para Naruto, quien retrocedió varios pasos y comenzó a correr en dirección de las onsen más cercanas, a las que habían ido cuando eran pequeños, en donde esperaba que Kakashi hubiera llevado a su hijo, en donde ansiaba que le dijera la verdad.

Una tormenta comenzó a caer en ese momento, como si estuviera imitando su corazón que latía a mil por horas, su mente trabajando, tratando de encontrar las palabras que le diría una vez que le encontrara, tratando de acallar las visiones de él mismo lastimando a Kakashi.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen y por lo tanto no gano dinero haciendo esto, solo la satisfacción de recibir sus comentarios, quejas o sugerencias…

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Resumen: Kakashi Hatake, padre soltero del pequeño prodigio Sakumo Hatake nunca pensó que un hijo suyo pudiera comportarse como el heredero de sus técnicas ninja lo hacía, sin embargo, en Konoha cualquier cosa podía suceder.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Avisos: Este fic es Slash, si no te gustan las relaciones homoeróticas no seas grosero, simplemente no lo leas.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Sakumo.

Kakashi se encontraba recostado a un lado de Sakumo sosteniendo una fotografía que se había tomado con él pequeño en sus brazos, la tercera en su pequeña colección de momentos felices, la primera con su equipo Genin, la segunda con el equipo siete cuando su futuro parecía brillante y la ultima con su orgullo en sus brazos, cuando apenas tenía un año de edad.

Nunca pensó que Naruto regresaría a la aldea oculta de la hoja, que su secreto peligraría cuando el joven cuya cabeza no era tan atolondrada comenzara a hacer cuentas, por lo menos tenía a Tsunade de su lado, ella le había ayudado a crear la historia que mantendría a los curiosos alejados de Sakumo.

Que esperaba mantuviera a Naruto ignorante del nacimiento de su pequeño ninja hiperactivo y ligeramente problemático, quien era todo para él y le había salvado de la soledad que amenazaba con destruirlo.

Kakashi al principio pensó que aquella noche había sido una maldición y la concepción de Sakumo una broma cruel del destino, poco después cuando comenzó a crecer dentro de su cuerpo comenzó a maravillarse por su fuerza, el latido constante de su corazón, sus movimientos cuando Tsunade realizaba los ultrasonidos y cuando por fin le vio, con sus ojos azules observándolo fijamente supo que nunca podría abandonarlo.

Kakashi se durmió abrazando a Sakumo, escuchando el reconfortante sonido del corazón de su hijo repiqueteando constante, su respiración por debajo de su barbilla, sus manitas aferradas a su kimono.

NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK-NK- NK-NK-NK-NK- NK

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Naruto por fin alcanzo las Onsen en donde Kakashi estaba hospedado con el pequeño Sakumo, el cuarto era el mismo que había rentado aquella vez, sólo su ropa era diferente, en esta ocasión estaba vestido como un civil, con su máscara aun puesta por debajo de la ropa de color gris claro.

El pequeño se había movido durante el sueño y tenia los brazos a la altura de su cabeza, su pierna sobre el pecho de Kakashi, el que parecía había encontrado la paz con la presencia de su pequeño en su vida.

Naruto pensó en ese momento que no era justo, esa dicha debía haber sido suya también y caminando en su dirección encontró la fotografía que yacía junto al pequeño, en donde Kakashi sonreía a la cámara con el bebé en sus brazos, el que llevaba un disfraz anaranjado con orejitas de zorro.

Naruto se sentó entonces en el suelo, recargándose contra la pared de la habitación rentada esperando que Kakashi percibiera su chakra en ese cuarto, cuando lo hizo no se movió inmediatamente, en vez de eso, reacomodo a Sakumo en las cobijas para susurrarle poco después. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Naruto no le respondió al principio, en vez de eso salió del cuarto con la fotografía en sus manos, esperando que Kakashi lo siguiera, el ninja copia pensó por un momento en dejarlo esperar afuera, sin embargo, eso lo único que lograría sería que su pequeño despertara y se diera cuenta de la presencia del extraño ermitaño en esas Onsen.

Kakashi se cubrió con una bufanda y salió en busca de Naruto, quien lo esperaba observando el cielo nublado con la fotografía en su mano, respirando de manera entrecortada. — ¿Por qué?

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos al escuchar esa pregunta diciéndole con molestia, estirando la mano para que le regresaran su fotografía, la que no tenía ningún derecho de haber tomado sin su consentimiento — Devuélveme mi fotografía.

Naruto le respondió furioso sin soltar el cuadro, sintiendo que no podía contener algunas lagrimas que se perdían con el agua de lluvia que caía sobre sus cabezas — ¡No! ¡No es justo!

Kakashi le advirtió señalando la ventana en donde Sakumo dormía plácidamente — Sakumo está dormido y si gritas mi hijo se despertara…

Naruto le respondió sujetándolo de los brazos — ¡También es mi hijo!

Iruka le había prometido que jamás le diría nada a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto, sin embargo, Kakashi tampoco esperaba que ese Chuunin pudiera cumplir con su palabra llegado el momento en el cual Naruto le acosara con preguntas.

Sintiendo las manos de Naruto sobre sus brazos le respondió — Lo que te haya dicho ese Chuunin es una mentira…

Naruto negó aquello con un movimiento de la cabeza diciéndole una vez más tratando de controlar su molestia y su desdicha, respirando profundamente — No es cierto… yo… yo pude sentirlo cuando lo vi… supe que se trataba de mi hijo.

Kakashi soltándose de las manos de Naruto le respondió — ¿Cómo?

Naruto escuchando al zorro de las nueve colas le respondió tratando de acercarse al ninja copia una vez más, siendo rechazado por el mismo, quien retrocedía por cada paso que daba en su dirección — El zorro… él dice que tu eres mi pareja… que Sakumo es mi cachorro…

Kakashi se detuvo cuando choco contra la pared sintiendo el calor corporal de Naruto, observando el dolor en sus ojos que le recordaban tanto a los de su pequeña alegría y escuchando su voz que se quebraba — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Kakashi le respondió acariciando la mejilla del joven de cabello dorado sintiendo que su fuerza de voluntad se quebraba con tan solo verlo triste — Al principio pensé que lo sabías… después, cuando me di cuenta de que no… no quise hacerte recordar como ocurrió… ¿Cómo podía hacerlo?

Naruto se petrifico en ese instante, recordando una vez más esa pesadilla en la cual tomaba a Kakashi en contra de su voluntad, lo marcaba como suyo antes de partir en su viaje de seis años, la misma pesadilla que lo había torturado durante sus momentos de sueño, las heridas de Kakashi cuando lo encontró casi inconsciente, algunos rasguños que tenía en sus brazos y espalda, como si hubiera tenido un enfrentamiento del que no recordaba. — No… no… no, no es cierto… yo no…

Naruto cayó al suelo recordando esa noche, sujetando su cabeza como si cada instante lo quemara con hierros ardientes, podía escuchar los quejidos de Kakashi cuando comenzó a hundirse en su carne, sus ojos asustados cuando creyó que lo mataría y todo ese tiempo pensó que sólo se trataba de una pesadilla. — ¿Por eso no me dijiste quien te lastimo? ¡Porque yo fui quien lo hizo!

Kakashi al ver que Naruto comenzaba a desmoronarse como siempre pensó que lo haría una vez que se diera cuenta de sus actos aquella noche lo rodeo con sus brazos diciéndole al odio, tratando de tranquilizarlo acariciando su cabello. — Nunca quise que lo recordaras… por eso mantuve a Sakumo lejos… por eso te suplique en el hospital que confiaras en mi, que esa persona jamás volvería a lastimarme… porque sabía que no eras tú… sino el zorro y que… a pesar de estar libre no permitiste que me hiciera daño.

Naruto lloraba en el hombro de Kakashi escuchando las palabras del mayor, las que eran sinceras, sintiendo sus brazos rodear su cuerpo con amor, tratando de protegerlo de sus propios recuerdos — ¡Pero sí lo hice! ¡Yo te lastime! ¡Yo te viole!

Kakashi al ver que Naruto se negaba a escuchar sus palabras le propino una bofetada que lo hiciera despertar, pronunciando con toda la convicción que podía reunir, recordando que a pesar de lo violenta que fue esa noche, que el zorro se negó a lastimarlo y solamente ocurrió lo que se imaginaba era una extraña clase de apareamiento — No lo hiciste, no me violaste… fue violento, sí… muy violento, pero no intentaste lastimarme y si yo no hubiera consentido o sí tu o el zorro hubieran pensado en matarme, estaría muerto.

Naruto dejo de llorar esperando que las palabras de Kakashi fueran ciertas, cuando por fin el ninja copia tuvo toda la atención del sabio rana finalizo mostrándole su cuello, el cual tenía un sello muy particular parecido al que tenía en su estomago. — Me dejaste esto después de esa noche…

Naruto acerco una mano temblorosa al cuello de Kakashi y con las puntas de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer las líneas poco a poco, reconociéndolas como propias. — ¿Qué son?

Kakashi sonrió a través de su máscara respondiéndole al recordar algunas ocasiones en las cuales intento seducir algún compañero ninja para que pudieran pasar una noche agradable y como cada uno al ver la marca en su cuello retrocedía asustado. — No lo sé, pero desde ese día creo que he perdido todo mi sexapil… es como si cualquier persona que lo observara supiera que te pertenezco.

Naruto se alejo repentinamente diciéndole asustado, avergonzado por sus acciones, a pesar de las palabras de Kakashi, quien le decía que no lo odiaba por eso — Yo no tenía derecho… soy un monstruo.

Kakashi sólo para intentar romper la tención que había en el ambiente le corrigió aun sonriéndole a través de la máscara —No, tu eres un Jinchūriki.

Al escuchar eso último Naruto no supo si le estaban hablando en serio o Kakashi estaba bromeando, aunque, su antiguo sensei y actual amor era el único que podría bromear en un momento como ese. — Ahora que has recordado no veo la necesidad de alejarte de Sakumo… sólo que, no creo que sea una buena idea decirle quien eres en este momento… su vida ya es muy difícil de por sí.

Kakashi al no recibir ninguna respuesta de Naruto le señalo el interior del cuarto en donde dormía Sakumo, puesto que ambos estaban empapados y temía que pudiera despertar en cualquier momento.

Naruto siguió a Kakashi al interior del cuarto rentado en donde observo como el ninja copia comenzaba a desnudarse para ponerse su uniforme, el único cambio de ropa que tenía libre.

Sakumo al escuchar sus pisadas despertó angustiado y le dijo a Kakashi observando al extraño que conocieron esa mañana sentado en el suelo de su habitación intentando secarse con algunas toallas — Papá, es Naruto.

Kakashi recibió al pequeño entre sus brazos diciéndole acariciando su cabello — Sí… así es, llego hace poco y pensé que era una buena idea dejarlo dormir con nosotros. ¿Te parece bien?

Sakumo asintió regresando a su cama, en donde Kakashi volvió a cubrirlo con las mantas, diciéndole despejando su rostro de algunos cabellos plateados que se negaban a abandonarle — Descansa, mañana regresaremos a la aldea.

Naruto no pudo dormir esa noche observando al pequeño Sakumo soñar en compañía de su padre, el que a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por aparentar estar dormido el sabio rana sabía que no era así, que seguía despierto y que estaba tan ansioso como él.

Kakashi no podía dormir con Naruto en el mismo cuarto, estaba nervioso, que haría si no se conformaba con ser parte de la vida de Sakumo sino que además de eso, insistía en ingresar a la suya también, si deseaba formar una familia, cortejarlo como lo hacía antes de aquella noche.

Naruto al verlos supo inmediatamente que deseaba formar parte de sus vidas, no solo la de Sakumo, también la de Kakashi, deseaba ser el tercer protagonista de su pequeño paraíso, aun deseaba proteger al padre de su hijo.

Kakashi esperaba que pasara un tiempo antes de que Sakumo supiera que era su padre, mucho más antes de que pensara siquiera en salir con él, pero estaba ansioso de formar parte de sus vidas ahora que se daba cuenta de lo que no tenía por culpa de su ignorancia. — Kakashi…

Kakashi inmediatamente le observo desde su posición a un lado de Sakumo, Naruto se acerco un poco más diciéndole con todo el tacto que podía tener en ese momento, el cual como en su juventud era prácticamente nada. — Quiero formar parte de sus vidas… de veras.

Sakumo se agito en su sueño y Kakashi le susurro sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al estilo buda — Naruto, él está cansado… no quiero que se despierte.

Naruto se acerco un poco más diciéndole — He estado tan sólo, por favor, no me alejes de ustedes.

Kakashi le respondió colocando una mano en los labios de Naruto — Te prometo que no te alejare de Sakumo esta vez.

Naruto insistió sujetando la muñeca de Kakashi, besando el dorso de su mano con delicadeza — Pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? Te prometo que te compensare todo lo que has pasado, pero por favor, déjame ser parte de sus vidas.

Kakashi no respondió inmediatamente dándole la oportunidad a Naruto para continuar su confesión — El es mi cachorro y tu eres mi compañero, ahora que lo sé no podría alejarme, de veras…

Kakashi al ver que Sakumo seguía dormido le respondió a Naruto intentando hacerlo comprender que no era tan fácil, que probablemente su embarazo fue obra del zorro de nueve colas y que necesitaba tiempo, pero sobre todo espacio para pensar. — No te odio por eso Naruto.

Recordando su soledad casi perpetua, en la cual pensó que siempre estaría prosiguió diciéndole al padre de su hijo— llego un momento que estaba tan solo que pensé que iba a morir, después llego esa noche y Sakumo nació, pero aun así tengo mi independencia…

Naruto no lo interrumpió escuchando como Kakashi lo estaba rechazando — han pasado seis años desde la última vez que nos vimos, cuando tu no pudiste confiar en mí…

Finalizando con una caricia en su mejilla le susurro — necesito tiempo para pensar pero mientras tanto no veo porque no puedas ser parte de la vida de Sakumo.

Naruto se alejo del cuerpo de Kakashi asintiendo, él tenía razón, habían pasado seis años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, era demasiado pronto pedirle que le permitiera formar parte de su vida, debía contentarse que no intentaría mantenerlo alejado de Sakumo por más tiempo y repasando la respuesta del mayor, este le pidió tiempo para pensar, no le dijo que no lo deseaba o que se alejara de él para siempre.

Así que sonrió complacido captando el interés de Kakashi, Naruto no espero a que le preguntara porque su cambio de ánimo y sin más pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esperanzado por el futuro comprendiendo que ya era el padre de un pequeño ninja en crecimiento — Quieres tiempo para pensar, pero no quieres que me aleje de ti…

Kakashi arqueo una ceja y se recostó nuevamente, mañana regresarían a la aldea y en tres días realizaría otra misión clase s para poder pagar los regalos que deseaba darle a Sakumo cuando fuera su fiesta de cumpleaños, exactamente en un mes — Te hare cambiar de opinión y viviremos juntos como una enorme familia feliz y tendremos una casa enorme y…

Kakashi le ordeno cubriendo su cabeza con una almohada — Naruto… guarda silencio.

Naruto finalizo recostándose en el suelo, a un brazo de distancia de su familia utilizando sus brazos como almohadas observando el techo en donde comenzaba a trazar los pasos para su siguiente meta — seremos muy felices, de veras…

Kakashi ignoro eso ultimo aunque en el fondo ese futuro le parecía tentador y la ayuda extra que sabía recibiría de Naruto tampoco le parecía desagradable, así Sakumo ya no estaría tan sólo y tal vez el sabio rana sabría como controlar su hiperactiva personalidad o en todo caso, habría alguien que tuviera la misma clase de energía incontrolable para poder cansarlo — Que duermas bien Kakashi Kun.

La mañana siguiente saludo a Naruto con dos ninjas, aunque uno estaba en proceso, vestidos y listos para marcharse.

Sakumo sostenía una varita que había encontrado en las aguas termales y picaba con esta el costado del sabio rana diciéndole a su padre, que lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios — Creo que ya se murió…

Kakashi le respondió observando los parpados de Naruto moviéndose y como se rascaba el estomago de manera perezosa — No, sigue con vida…

Naruto al sentarse en el suelo vio la vara de Sakumo a sus espaldas y le comento estirándose — Estaba teniendo un sueño maravilloso… porque me despertaron tan temprano.

Sakumo riéndose de la expresión somnolienta del sabio rana le comento a su padre imitando su postura con las manos en el interior de las bolsas de su pantalón — No creo que sea tan sabio…

Kakashi alborotando el cabello de Sakumo le informo a Naruto, quien veía al pequeño con sorpresa porque este ya le había dicho que no pensaba que fuera un sabio, ya lo había picado con una varita y en todo ese tiempo su padre no lo había reprendido ni una sola vez. — Ya pasa de medio día y Sakumo tenía que estar en clase hace aproximadamente cuatro horas…

Sakumo le reprocho a su padre jalándolo de la mano para que se apuraran a partir temiendo una de las reprimendas que Iruka les daba cuando llegaban tarde, que lamentablemente era dos o tres veces al año — Ya vámonos… Iruka se va a enojar mucho.

Cuando por fin partieron en dirección de la aldea lo hicieron en el lomo de una de las ranas de Naruto, Gamakichi, una rana de color anaranjado con una camisa azul, quien al ver al joven Sakumo al igual que otros summons lo reconoció inmediatamente como el hijo del sabio rana y a Kakashi como su compañero.

Ese era el primer viaje de Sakumo a lomos de una rana gigante, porque muchas veces ya había sido transportado en el lomo de Bull, el perro de mayor tamaño de su padre, quien generalmente corría a su lado, sin embargo, esta vez por insistencia de Naruto y de la rana gigante, su padre estaba sentado detrás de él, sosteniéndolo con firmeza para que pudiera ir de pie observando con sorpresa y admiración un camino que ya conocía desde el suelo pero no desde el aire.

Naruto al ver que Kakashi apenas podía controlar a Sakumo le pregunto al pequeño — ¿Tu padre siempre deja que te portes así?

Sakumo le respondió soltándose por fin de las manos de Kakashi, gateando hasta donde se encontraba Naruto para ver como el puntito que sabía era la aldea comenzaba a crecer con forme se acercaban a ella. — No… pero esta ocasión es especial.

Naruto quiso saber porque inmediatamente — ¿Especial?

Sakumo asintió e intentando ponerse de pie sobre la cabeza de Gamakichi respondió con seguridad — Sí… pero no te diré porque.

Kakashi le informo a Naruto comenzando a leer su libro favorito confiando en él para que Sakumo estuviera a salvo — A mí tampoco me quiso decir porque.

Naruto ignoro la respuesta de Sakumo y se limito a sostenerlo cuando estaba a punto de caer, poco después le mostraría la técnica necesaria para poder sostenerse en cualquier superficie.

Al llegar a la aldea oculta de la hoja Iruka los esperaba en las puertas, cruzado de brazos intentando parecer muy serio, sin embargo, cuando Kakashi bajo del lomo de Gamakichi su fachada se rompió por la de un hombre nervioso, el ninja copia aun estaba molesto por no cumplir su promesa no obstante se daba cuenta que Iruka sólo hizo lo que pensó sería lo mejor para su familia, Naruto y Sakumo. — Iruka sensei.

Iruka recupero su valor y le informo a Kakashi — Hice lo que pensé sería lo mejor para los tres, aun para ti, Kakashi…

Kakashi arqueo una ceja e Iruka le dijo avanzando un paso en su dirección — Fue injusto que Naruto no supiera, te lo dije antes y ahora lo sostengo…

Kakashi ignoro las palabras que eran pronunciadas por Iruka Umino y siguió su camino sin responderle o verlo siquiera.

Sakumo al ver a su instructor favorito le informo jalándolo del pantalón. — Está molesto pero ya se le pasara…

Y señalando poco después a Naruto le pregunto con una sonrisa radiante — ¿Ya conoces a Naruto?

Iruka se acuclillo respondiéndole — Sí, ya lo conozco…

Naruto le informo a Sakumo esperando que Iruka comprendiera que nunca podría tenerle ninguna clase de rencor, después de todo, él había sido la única persona con la cual pudo contar cuando era un niño — El fue como un padre para mi Sakumo… siempre estuvo conmigo aun cuando no sabía que lo necesitaba, como podría estar molesto con él si es una de las personas más importantes de mi vida.

Iruka sintió que una lagrima se resbalaba por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que Sakumo corría en dirección de Kakashi diciéndole sosteniéndolo de la mano izquierda para evitar que se marchara — Podemos ir tu, yo, Iruka y papá a Ichikaru…

Kakashi parpadeo varias veces, abrió y cerró la boca otras tantas, al mismo tiempo que los otros dos adultos le imitaban a la perfección, para después responderle al pequeño zorro, tal vez no de nueve colas pero si igual de astuto — Esta bien.

Aunque todavía no comprendía cómo era posible que su pequeño Sakumo supiera la verdadera identidad de Naruto, Kakashi no quiso averiguarlo aun.

Esperaba que los hubiera escuchado discutir a través de la ventana, aunque si los summons reconocían la marca de Naruto y el zorro de nueve colas en sus cuerpos, tal vez, su pequeño también podría reconocer ambas marcas en sus padres.


End file.
